


Life’s a Bitch (And So Are We)

by GhostAesthetic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hux, Car Sex, Fingering, Kylo is a dick, M/M, Modern AU, Old Prompt, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sex Work, Smoking, Top Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, brief Armitage Hux/Edrison Peavey, catcalling, client Peavey, client Ren, kyluxhardkinks, prostitute Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAesthetic/pseuds/GhostAesthetic
Summary: Prompt fill for KyluxHardKinks: Prostitute Hux walks the cold streets at night in tiny shorts with his butt cheeks hanging out, knee-high boots, and a ratty tank top. Kylo drives by and buys Hux for the night, parking his car in an empty parking lot and fucking Hux raw in the backseat. In the morning, Kylo drives Hux back to the spot he picked Hux up and shoves him out the car stark-naked before Hux can get dressed. Before driving away he tosses out a wallet full of cash at Hux.





	Life’s a Bitch (And So Are We)

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thanks to my friend @the-magic-kitten on tumblr for beta reading this!! 
> 
> I found this prompt a while ago and finally got around to filling it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it!!

"You were pretty good," the client muttered, lighting up a cigarette. "Best lay I've had in a while."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Hux replied, sitting up to straddle the man.

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them, basking in the afterglow. The client held the cigarette up to Hux's lips, offering him a puff. Hux accepted the offer, taking the cigarette from his lips and inhaling, lifting his head to avoid blowing smoke into his client's face.

The client adjusted the passenger seat back to its proper position and tossed the cigarette butt out the window. Hux reached for his clothes, and retrieved his money from the dashboard, counting it out for himself and stuffing it into his boot before pulling on his ratty black tank top, short, grey shorts that showed off his ass more than they covered it (he’d cut them that way himself), and shiny, black knee-high stilettos, a rare indulgence after a rather exhausting session with a particularly wealthy client, earning him a thousand dollars for his work. Overall, the outfit left very little to the imagination, it was perfect for his occupation, and clients loved it as it was revealing and easy to remove.

As Hux dressed, the man drove them back to the spot he picked him up from. He was an older man, much older than Hux, not that Hux minded too much. Several of his clients were older than him. Hux had caught a glimpse of the client's driver's license when he pulled out his wallet to toss Hux's payment on the dashboard, his last name was Peavey, and his birthdate indicating that he was old enough to be Hux's father.Hux hadn't spoken to his own father in years, part of him wondered how he'd react to learning Hux's choice of work, he would be disapproving to say the least.

They arrived at Hux's destination, the client unlocking the door and staring straight ahead, refusing to look at Hux.

"Take care of yourself, kid," Peavey said.

"Thanks, you as well," Hux responded, pushing the door open and stepping out.

The client stomped on the gas pedal and the car sped off the moment the door closed behind Hux.

Pulling a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket, Hux leaned against the chain link fence, taking a drag from the cigarette as he waited for another client. It was a little past two in the morning, so there was still some time. Hux shivered a little in the cold, hoping someone else would drive up.

 

"You selling?"

Hux glanced at the black car that had pulled up in front of him. He'd been waiting around for nearly an hour after Peavey had left.

"Interested?" he replied, blowing smoke into the air.

"How much?" the client asked, putting his gearshift into park. The car was a sleek, black mustang. Hux arched a brow, this particular client had to have money, compared to his usual clients.

Moving from his position leaning against the fence, Hux tossed the cigarette butt to the ground, stomping it out with the toe of his boot, before making his way up to the car, letting his hips sway a little as he walked, projecting an air of confidence. He wouldn't society's view of prostitutes and sex workers affect the way he saw himself, he enjoyed his job and wouldn't let anyone make him feel ashamed for it.

Bending at the waist, Hux rested his arms against the windowsill.

“$45 for a hand job, $60 for me to suck you off, $150 to put your cock in my ass, or to get my cock in your ass if that’s what you prefer,” Hux eyed the potential client up and down as he listed his prices. The man looked to be around Hux’s age, which was different but not unwelcome. He had dark, curly hair and a thin scar across his face. Hux has to admit the man was pretty, he stood out from his typical clients.

“Get in,” the client said, unlocking the door for Hux.

Hux pulled the door open and slid into the passenger seat. The car was remarkably clean inside, another -much appreciated- difference from his usual clients.

“So, what would you like?” Hux turned to look at his client. “What I listed is what clients usually ask for, but I’m hard to shock and open to most things.” After working the streets for as long as he had, Hux had encountered clients who were interested in all sorts of fetishes and kinks, nothing really surprised him anymore.

“I was thinking we could just get undressed and see where things go. I’ll pay as much as you want,” the client said, voice deep. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Works for me,” Hux shrugged. He could defend himself if things got out of hand.

“Got a name?” He asked. “Anything in particular you want me to scream?” Peavey hadn’t given his name, Hux only knew it when he caught a glimpse of his I.D., but some clients gave a name and enjoyed Hux calling them by it.

“Kylo Ren,” the man answered.

“That’s a mouthful,” Hux smirked. “I’ll call you Ren, then.” Ren would be easier to moan and the man’s full name sounded almost ridiculous to him, Hux doubted it was his real name.

“Fine,” Ren agreed, pulling the car into an empty parking lot and turning off the car. “Get in the back seat.”

Hux pulled off his boots and set them down on the floor, not wanting to risk any of his earnings for the night falling out, or accidentally scuffing the car’s interior with his boot, and climbed in to the backseat, Kylo following behind him.

They sat across from each other in the back seat. Ren shamelessly looking up and down Hux’s body hungrily, admiring his figure. Hux didn’t waste any time, grabbing the hem of his tank top and pulling the shirt off, tossing it aside, he grabbed the waistband of his shorts pushing them down and tossing them in the same general direction his top had gone, he didn’t bother wearing any undergarments, removing them was simply a waste of time and clients seemed to enjoy seeing that he had gone bare under his shorts.

Ren was no different.

Hux relaxed against the leather seat and watched as Ren got to work removing his own clothing, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. As Ren reached down to unzip his pants, Hux stopped him.

“Let me,” he said. Clients typically enjoyed lying back and relaxing while Hux did most of the work for them.

Hux unbuttoned Ren’s pants and slowly pulled down the zipper, palming Ren’s cock before reaching into his boxer’s and pulling him out. To Hux’s surprise, Ren was much bigger than he had expected. This would certainly make for an interesting night, he thought. Hux wasted no time in leaning down and taking Ren’s cock into his mouth.

Hux held back his amusement as Ren gasped in surprise. Looking up to make eye contact with his client, Hux pulled Ren’s cock out of his mouth making an obscene ‘pop’ sound. He licked his lips and grinned before licking a stripe up Ren’s hardened cock and swirling his tongue around the head. Ren groaned and grabbed and handful of Hux’s hair, pulling the escort down onto his cock, nearly making him gag as his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Fucking hell,” Ren muttered, watching Hux continue to suck him off, lapping up the precum that had already begun to leak from his tip. Hux pulled off again and sat up, taking Ren’s erection into his hand and quickly jerking him off. Ren let go of Hux’s hair and slid his hand down to rest on his chest instead, circling his index finger around Hux’s nipple, squeezing and stroking it.

Ren comes with a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and dragging his short nails down the front of Hux’s torso. Hux continues stroking Ren, thick white come coating his hand and, once Ren is coming down from his orgasm, Hux brings his hand up and smirks at Ren as he licks the come off his hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hux inquired. Ren didn’t answer and instead hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, pushing them off and balling them up before tossing them into the front seat.

Hux let out a gasp as Ren gripped his waist and pushed him down, nearly causing the back of his head to collide with the door of the car. The client kept his hands on Hux’s hips while he pressed his lips against his shoulder, licking a spot before nibbling and sucking a dark red mark into his skin.

Hux wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist and stared at the ceiling of the car through half-lidded eyes. Some of his other clients may not like seeing marks left on his skin by a previous client, but right now, Hux couldn’t bring himself to care. Ren was proving to be the most enjoyable client he’s had.

Ren let go of Hux and sat back up.

“You have a condom?” he asked.

“Yes, and lube, give me a moment,” Hux crawled over the center console to retrieve one of the condoms and two of the lube packets from the pocket of his shorts, holding them up for Ren to see.

Ren accepted the condom, tearing open the wrapper and rolling it on.

“Lie on your back and open yourself up,” Ren said. “I want to watch.”

“My pleasure,” Hux said, complying with the request.

Hux opened up the first packet, applying a generous amount to his index finger. He looked straight into Ren’s eyes as he slipped it inside. After his session with Peavey, and the handful of clients he’d been with earlier that night, Hux was still rather loose, but took his time working his fingers inside anyways, wanting to draw this out for Ren’s enjoyment. He let out a moan as a second finger entered. Ren’s tongue ran across his bottom lip as he watched Hux finger himself, eager to finally get inside him.

Taking his fingers out and emptying the rest of the lube packet onto his fingers, Hux slid three fingers at once inside himself. Grinning as Ren’s breathing grew heavier and his hand moved down to palm his hardening cock, Hux sped up his pace, moaning shamelessly as he did so.

Once Hux was certain he’d opened himself enough to take Ren, he sat up and crawled into his client’s lap. Grabbing the second lube packet, he emptied it all into his palm and grabbed Ren’s cock, jerking him off to get the lube on him.

“I’m ready when you are, Ren,” Hux gasped, grinding his own erection against Ren’s and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

Ren didn’t waste time in lining himself up with Hux’s entrance and slamming inside, causing Hux to gasp in surprise.

“Too rough for you?” Ren asked, amused, but also concerned that he had actually caused pain to Hux.

“I’m fine, rough is good,” Hux quickly regained his composure. “Keep going.”

Ren nodded and pulled out almost to the tip before slamming back inside, hitting his prostate. Hux moaned in pleasure and began to move up and down on Ren’s cock himself.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Hux said as Ren’s thrusting increased in speed.

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Ren grinned, running his hands up and down Hux’s body, touching him everywhere, grabbing his ass, and playing with his nipples. “I want you to enjoy this too.”

“You’re sweet,” Hux responded, tangling his fingers in Ren’s hair. His other clients never gave any thought to Hux’s own pleasure, using him to get themselves off before shoo-ing him away.

Ren reached down to grab Hux’s erection, giving it a few tugs and smirking at the way Hux’s eyes rolled back in response. Ren rested his head on Hux’s shoulder, feeling his second orgasm approaching. He pumped Hux’s erection faster, trying to make Hux come first.

“Ren, I’m…I’m close,” Hux said between moans. “Fuck, you’re incredible.”

“Come, I want to watch you,” Ren said.

Hux’s eyes squeezed shut, and his grip in Ren’s hair tightened as he climaxed.

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Ren!” Hux moaned and arched his back, spilling into Ren’s hand and across his stomach. He loosened his grip on Ren’s hair before letting go and moving his hands to rest on his client’s shoulders, breathing heavily as Ren continued to thrust, albeit slower, while Hux came down from his orgasm.

Ren let go of Hux’s cock and pulled their bodies closer together, not caring about Hux’s fluids dripping onto the leather car seats. He licked the come from his hand before pressing his lips against Hux’s, moaning into the kiss, come dripping from his mouth and running down his chin.

He repositioned Hux so he was lying on his back once again and thrust harder and faster, riding out his own orgasm.

“You feel so good,” Ren moaned. Hux ran his hands over Ren’s biceps.

“I want you inside me again,” Hux said when Ren pulled out and removed the condom. “Please.” Money be damned, he’d offer a discount or to waive the fee entirely if Ren was concerned about payment. As long as he could have him at least one more time before never seeing him again. The thought of Ren becoming one of his regular clients was pleasant, but Hux couldn’t afford to get his hopes up like that.

“I’m up for round two,” Ren agreed, tossing the used condom out the window.

Hux grabbed his shorts from the backseat, he had to have at least one last condom and a little more lube. Screw it, he’d let Ren fuck him using whatever lube was still in his ass if they had to. Breathing a sigh of relief when he found one more condom and lube packet he tossed them to Ren

“Let’s try a different position,” Ren suggested while he put on the condom and lubed himself up. “Hold onto the headrest. Knees on the backseat.”  Hux agreed and wrapped his arms around the headrest of the passenger’s seat, holding on tightly and positioning himself according to Ren’s request.

Ren got into position behind Hux, this new position proved to be even more uncomfortable in the cramped backseat, but it was worth it to them.

“Get in me already dammit,” Hux complained.

“Someone’s demanding,” Ren teased, pressing his lips to the back of Hux’s neck before lining himself up.

 

It wasn’t until after six in the morning when Ren and Hux were both out of energy and unable to continue fucking each other. They’d lost track of how many rounds they’d gone, eventually running out of condoms and (after assuring each other they were both clean) fucking bareback a couple times.

Hux woke up in the backseat with Ren’s head in his lap. His client had already gotten dressed while Hux’s clothes were still scattered around the car. He ran his fingers through Ren’s soft, black hair, moving it away from his face.

“You’re awake,” Hux jumped, startled by Ren’s sudden comment, believing the man to still be asleep.

“Just woke up,” Hux replied, watching as Ren sat up and stretched his arms.

“Last night was…damn,” Ren admitted, admiring Hux’s bare body. “That was something else.”

“I have to admit, you were easily the best client I’ve had,” Hux complimented. “Most clients aren’t concerned with my pleasure during sessions.”

“I might have to find you again for another session, if that’s alright with you,” Ren said.

Hux smiled, pleased at the thought of another chance to be with Ren. “I’d like that.”

“Get in the front, I’ll take you back to your spot,” Ren opened the door and made his way around to the driver’s seat while Hux climbed over the center console to get to the passenger seat.  
Hux’s boots were still where he left them, looking inside, he double checked that his previous earnings were still where he had left them. He knew he should find the rest of his clothes, they weren’t far from where Ren had picked him up. Hux was sure his clothes were still in the front seat somewhere, unless Ren had moved them?

“I’m unbuckling my seatbelt,” Hux announced. “I need to find my clothes.”

“Go for it,” Ren agreed. Hux leaned over the center console, unable to find his clothes in the front seat.

Hux found what he was looking for just as Ren was pulling up to his spot. As he snatched up his clothes, he didn’t noticed Ren reaching across to unlock the passenger door and push it open.

“So, about payment,” Hux began. Shaking out his clothes and picking up his boots, he turned back to look at Ren, still unaware of the open door behind him. “I typically don’t offer discounts to clients, but we did have a rather long session, and I rather enjoyed myself-“

Hux was cut off as Ren grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the car. He landed on his backside on the dirty sidewalk, losing his grip on his clothes. As Ren shut the door and rolled down the window, Hux scrambled to keep his money from falling out of his boots. If he lost it, he was screwed.

“What the fuck, Ren?!” Hux stood up to shout at Ren. He’d been pushed out of clients’ cars before but he expected better from Ren.

“You might want to get dressed,” Ren smirked. “Unless you want to get arrested for indecent exposure.

Looking down, Hux remembered his state of undress and quickly covered himself with his arms, thanking his lucky stars that there was no one around.

“You-you asshole! How dare you?” Hux snapped. Forget having another session with Ren, the man could crash his stupid, expensive car for all Hux cared.

“Thanks again for last night,” Ren said. “I want you to have this.”

Hux used one arm to keep himself covered and caught the object Ren threw at him.

“See you around,” Ren gave Hux a mocking salute before driving away.

Picking up a rather conveniently-placed empty beer can off the ground, Hux threw it at Ren’s car, feeling satisfied watching it hit the back window.

Ignoring the fact that his entire body was currently on display to anyone who might walk or drive by, Hux turned his attention back to what Ren had given him, realizing it was a wallet.

Opening it up, Hux’s eyes widened when he saw that it was stuffed with cash. Counting it out he realized Ren had paid him $3,500. That almost made up for pushing him out of the car naked. Compared to the measly payments he received from his other clients. If Ren was willing to pay him this much for a session, Hux might be willing to overlook what he had just done to him, granted it didn’t happen again.

The sound of a car loudly honking its horn at him as it drove past brought Hux out of his thoughts. He held up his middle finger at the driver. Groaning, Hux closed the wallet and picked up his clothes, slipping his feet into his boots. At least Ren hadn’t driven off with his clothes and left him to walk home naked.

A cheer from a jogger across the street as Hux was hurriedly pulling his clothes on made him second guess his plans to forgive Ren. He may have been the best lay Hux had had in years and he may have been generous with his payment, but Ren had ruined any chances of Hux servicing him again.

Possibly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about kylux with me on tumblr @lovely-kylux


End file.
